Memories That We Have Together
by cheater boy - A
Summary: "This is the story of my first love that was once forgotten until I heard a certain song that reminded me of my lost." -Allen Walker- Story unfolds [Character Death]


**I just remembered the song and decided to write this.**

**This is my first one-shot song-fiction. I hope you guys will like this and please review.**

**I spent the whole night in writing this because I'm inspired.**

* * *

**Memories That We Have Together**

I was working on my part-time job as a waiter at the not so famous but serene café when I saw you in plum dress walking down the road while I gave the lady's order cup of cappuccino. I was stunned by your outstanding beauty that sparked as the early morning spring sun shone and graced your face. Your long dark green hair in pigtails danced as you walk and your eyes dazzled and twinkled like the first star of twilight as your bright golden smile gently adorned your flawless face.

"Uhmm…Mr?" I heard the lady inquired and that was when I was brought back to where I am. Startled, I looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Ah, sorry Madame. Here's your cappuccino." I said apologetically and went back to the counter.

That face… I will never forget that face that the golden rays of the spring graced.

I used to wonder when will I see you again or when will I hear your angelic voice. Will I ever have a chance to talk to you? To be your friend?

That was my one in a million question.

I don't know back then but sure fate will let us cross our paths.

I almost lost my hopes of seeing you again when suddenly, after half a year, I saw you at the shoe store with your friend who is shorter than you, has brown hair in braids, and wears eye glasses when I was walking back home from my part time job. My, my, you are just like a light that glitters at the middle of infinite oblivion of mine that guides me back to where I supposed to be. I watched you, your every move from afar as you carefully chose and picked the pink shoes that you like. I watched you as you sat and tried the shoes. I saw your joyful smile that was intended for your friend but I felt that radiant warm smile. You were so glad that the shoes you liked fit your fair and flawless feet. Every move you made I saw. Your gentle touched when you patted your friend on shoulder and offered her your smile. I noticed every single graceful move you made, every turn and gesture, I never missed one. Just by watching you so merry made me smile that went unnoticed by me until I realized you two were walking back home, I supposed.

How I wish back then that you noticed me too.

Time sure goes by unnoticed.

I was in third year high school when I transferred school and that was where you are, looking at me directly in my eyes with your sparkling pair of violet pools.

I stiffened.

I was nervous.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to say.

I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't move, I lost my voice, and I couldn't find any single word until a gentle smile adorned your innocent face that I didn't failed to notice.

"Hello. My name is Lenalee Lee. I am your senior and I will be the one to guide you around the campus and its rules and regulations. Nice to meet you, by the way." You said while smiling and offered your precious hand for me to accept for a handshake.

I never thought this moment will come.

Every day and every night, even in my dreams you are there. I wished to see you every day. I wished to hear your voice. I wished to feel your soft radiant skin. I wished to converse with you, to be your friend, but fate didn't let me before so I gave up. I didn't have the guts to approach you and introduce myself so I made myself contented just by watching you at that very same street that you usually take every day from the café where I work as a part-timer to support my school needs.

I thought I would never have the chance to speak with you until that fateful day we came to face each other.

But this time, I was noticed and watched by you.

"Oh. H-hi. I'm Allen Walker. Please to meet you, too." I smiled. I was so glad, so happy that finally, after years of watching you from afar, my wish came true.

We spent the whole year being closed friends. Even after your graduation we kept in touch until it was my turn to graduate and decided to enrolled at the university you were in. We even became classmates at some point.

Two years have passed and we became lovers.

That was when I learned more about you.

You loved playing jokes and pranks on me. You even went as far as asked a certain doctor and nurse to call me and tell me that you were ill that I rushed to the hospital and saw you in the ICU. There were apparatuses that I don't know what they call it that were attached on your body and there was a tube on your mouth. I leaned on the glass, crying to my heart's content and prayed to the Almighty God to save you but it went unheard when I saw your heart monitor signifying that your heart stopped beating so I rushed to the doctor.

I waited until the doctor came. His face was so solemn. I asked him if how were you but he hesitated to answer. He couldn't looked me directly in the eyes so I just rushed in and saw you under the blanket.

I cried.

Then I went near you and hold your hand.

I just can't believed it that I fell in your prank. The most horrifying prank that you made. My heart almost sunk to abyss.

You were just playing dead after all and you laughed at me to your heart's content.

It was summer when you invited me to join the summer club in which the leader teaches the essential of swimming, the safety tips, and how to rescue. I didn't like the idea of joining the club but I want to see you smile, your bright smile so I joined.

Females and males were separated and each side has its own instructor. You were at the other side of the pool listening to your instructor and once again I watched you. Your beautiful violet pools focused at the woman that was speaking in front of you. You smiled, then giggled, and laugh to your leader's jokes. Your laughter was the most beautiful thing that I ever saw and heard.

You really are beautiful like a perfect doll.

We were given 30 minutes to prepare before the start of the swimming practise. I was on the bleacher watching the others do some stretching for I didn't have the spirit to join. You in front of me smiling was enough for me to fill my void.

Later then, the man, our leader, called me to join them and do the artificial respiration that he taught, but I refused because I didn't listen the whole time for I have no intention of joining this club from the start.

The day for the club activity ended and everybody left but we.

We just stayed at the pool sitting on one of the tables.

We talked and laughed as we shared our stories in life. We talked about our life, our past, present, and future. We planned about wedding. Imagining the white roses that surround you as you, under that white cloth, gracefully and delicately walk down the aisle and me in black waiting for you at the altar. There is peacefulness. Birds that God sent for us chirp as the bells ring harmonically.

Our dream. Our most awaited dream will always be a dream and would never come true because you left before it happens.

How and when you left me? it was when we were at the pool spending the whole afternoon watching the vivid sky.

I watched you stood and stripped down your swimsuit.

I watched you.

From my seat I simply watched you as you walked nearer and nearer the pool until your foot hit against the splinter and you fell.

For me it was just one of your crazy jokes.

I just merrily watched you, your soft beautiful ruby lips above the water blowing bubbles like you were really drowning. Your slender arms reached for the sky to help you up. Your slim legs that struggled as you paddled them up. You scream. Your voice was so thin that it would make anyone deaf. You really are a great actress. You made it look like it was real, that you were drowning.

That is really crazy and I laugh.

"I will never fall into your pranks again Lenalee so stop it now and get up in here." I chuckled.

But…

My happiness…

My happiness died down and replaced by worry.

There were no more bubbles and you were nowhere to be seen.

My heart sunk.

My heart stopped beating that very moment.

In my mind I knew that was only a joke.

But my heart kept telling me that it was not.

I kept on telling myself that there is nothing to worry for you were only pretending but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I lost you.

I panic.

I panic when I saw your body floating like a lifeless doll thrown in the stagnant river.

You were at the middle of the pool and I was no swimmer. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to get you out of the water.

I kept on calling your name again and again but you didn't respond. You didn't even twitch nor move a single muscles.

I called for help but I forgot that no one was around for they have already went home and.

So I bravely dove and clumsily swam to get you.

I held and pushed you up so you were lying on the dry ground and I got out of the pool. There was a chance to save your life by artificial respiration but alas, I didn't know how to do it.

I cried.

I cried.

I cried as I unknowledgeable did the CPR but it was fruitless.

You were already gone.

I'm so sorry.

Dreadful sorry…Lenalee.

Days went after you died and I found myself in front of the church.

I went at the churchyard.

And saw white roses, which was fertilized by you, bloom as the bright sun graced them warm and cool breeze blew making the white roses dance.

A piece of its petals flew away.

I looked up and watched it disappeared in my sight. Just like you, I only watched you disappeared in my life

Every night I still dream of you of the times that we were still together smiling and laughing at each other. I will never ever forget your beautiful face that shines as your eyes sparkled and a smile adorned your face. Your hair, so soft, so delicate. Your skin, so radiant. Your moves, so flawless.

And your voice…

Like an angel that graced my ears and blessed me to hear it.

But then again, everything about you will be in my dreams forever.

You will be seen, but couldn't be touch.

You will be heard, but you couldn't hear me.

I can look at you, but you couldn't look at me back.

I can still see you, still hear you.

But I will never feel you here beside me ever again.

And for this time, it wasn't me who is watching your every move from afar but you. You are watching over me that went unnoticed by me from afar.

I laughed a little bitter remembering the time when I first saw you.

How I wished it was like before. That after so much patience we will meet . Again.

I really missed you.

Really, really missed you.

It hurts so much just thinking of you. my heart aches so much that I wasn't able to move on.

It hurts.

It really, really hurts.

I don't want to forget you Lenalee because I love you so much that I would rather kill myself just to be with you, but I know it is a foolish move and you wouldn't let me to.

It hurts every time I think of you.

Those moments that we spent together will eventually forgotten as time goes by but I won't forget your innocent face that hid your crazy jokes and the feeling will remain deep in my heart.

Still, it hurts.

So I kissed the girl.

I kissed my new friend.

And forgot you.

* * *

_**OH MY DARLING CLEMENTINE**_

_**[Jonny Hill]**_

_**In a cavern, In a canyon,**__**  
Excavating for a mine,**__**  
Dwelt a miner forty-niner,**__**  
And his daughter Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**Light she was and like a fairy,**__**  
And her shoes were number nine;**__**  
Herring boxes, without topses,**__**  
Sandals were for Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**Drove she ducklings to the water,**__**  
Every morning just at nine;**__**  
Hit her foot against a splinter,**__**  
Fell into the foaming brine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**Ruby lips above the water,**__**  
Blowing bubbles, soft and fine;**__**  
But Alas! I was no swimmer,**__**  
So I lost my Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**When the miner forty-niner,  
Soon began to peak and pine,  
Thought he oughter "jine" his daughter,  
Now he's with his clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**In a corner of the churchyard,  
Where the myrtle boughs entwine,  
Grow the roses in their poses,  
Fertilized by Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**In my dreams she still doth haunt me,  
Robed in garments soaked in brine.  
Though in life I used to hug her,  
Now she's dead, I'll draw the line.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**How I missed her, how I missed her  
How I missed my Clementine.  
So I kissed her little sister,  
And forgot my Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine **_

_**Now you Boy Scouts, there's a moral  
To this little tale of mine.  
Artificial respiration,  
Would have saved my Clementine.**_

_**Oh my darling, Oh my darling,**__**  
Oh my darling Clementine,**__**  
You are lost and gone forever,**__**  
Dreadful sorry Clementine**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**#cheater boy - A**


End file.
